


Safeword

by NightingaleLost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Vampires, mentions of abuse, preternatural creatures, satyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: Astros and Santiago have been meeting up on the regular, and everything has been going fine. But the past interferes during a scene and Santiago must comfort Astros after he uses his safeword.
Relationships: Astros/Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded on my phone, will edit later.

*

**

*

Astros lounged on the couch, half buried in pillows as the tv droned on in the background. He'd texted Santiago and came here expecting a horny satyr, and had instead found a hungry one, as Santiago admitted he'd missed lunch today at work. He'd left a a few minutes ago, promising to snag something for him to as an apology and Astros had declined to go with him, citing boredom.

He almost regretted it now, sitting alone. The only noises he could hear was the quiet ticking of a clock and the buzz of the tv, but other than that the house was silent. Missy was probably having a nap somewhere. He sighed, turning over on the couch onto his stomach. Astros admitted to himself he was a little disappointed he wasn't getting fucked right now, then groaned, turning his head into a pillow.

He didn't know how the satyr had done it, to get him addicted so quick. Maybe, he mused quietly to himself, it was that cock of his. That long, fat, mouthwatering cock. Astros could get off just thinking about it, remembering the feeling of the head pushing into him, getting stretched out with every passing inch. He groaned again, reaching down a hand to palm over his pants. Santiago wouldnt mind if he got started a little early, would he? No, definitely not, but he might have to remind him who was in charge in this house. Maybe with some spanking...? Astros shimmied a little out of his pants, just enough to grip comfortably around his cock as he started to stroke himself.

Santiago had introduced him to the play room in his house last week and Astros had ended up tied facedown to a bench by the wall. He bit his lip as he remembered Santiago's hands sliding down his pants to reveal his ass, and then the sharp, stinging slaps. The way the straps holding him bit into his back and arms as he struggled, his hard cock rubbing against the black vinyl below. The words Santiago crooned lowly as he paused, rubbing at his rim. 

"Youre so needy baby, look at you. Barely put my hands on you and you're so hard. So ready for me." His thumb pressed down gently and Astros tried to buck back, to feel it go in but the straps held him firm. "You want my cock, hm? You want me to fuck you? Tell me how much you want it, Astros, let me hear that pretty mouth."

He knew what the satyr wanted and he didn't disappoint, begging the satyr to fuck him, begging to feel that cock in him. Astros was already beginning to grow used to the begging; he no longer felt the embarrassment that came with crying or pleading like a spoiled brat. Santiago had done this to him, he knew, working him until it was almost like he was someone new when he stepped into this house. A man more lustful and wild and eager for cock.

Santiago had been relentless after that, alternating cheeks until he felt the heat rise off his own reddening skin and Astros had almost been sobbing, so hard he thought he would come right then and there. Then Santiago had rewarded him, spreading him open with his fingers before fucking him slow and deep. His voice thrummed in his ears, praising him for being so diligent and obedient while he groped at Astros' burning ass.

Even now a week later the memory alone was enough to get him hot and Astros panted softly, pushing his pants down more to expose himself. He fisted his dick roughly, imagining it was Santiago's calloused hands on him, and rolled his hips against the pillows on the couch. What would the satyr say when he came home and found him like this? Maybe Astros could convince him to fuck him anyway before he ate, if he begged prettily enough. A throaty moan echoed in the empty room as he pleasured himself, and his free hand slipped farther down to caress his balls, rolling them in his fingers.

In the distance he heard the click of the door open and then close and he smiled to himself, moaning louder. Santiago must be back, and what a surprise he'd get.

But there had been something off about that click... Astros slowed his strokes, trying to work through what it was that had him piqued. In the midst of panting he got it: that had sounded like the back door. Why would Santiago be using the back door?

A heavy weight fell on him and he yelped, momentarily stunned; that was all the other needed to yank one of Astros' hands behind his back, an unfamiliar voice growling in his ear.

"Well well well, look what we got here. Santi's little bitch, left all alone."

Astros snarled, trying to heave himself up with his free hand only to have a knee push itself onto his shoulder and force his face into the pillows. His other hand was yanked up, and Astros felt the other man looped something around them and tie them firm. What the fuck? Who was this? How did they get inside? He spat out fabric, hissing violently.

"How did you get in, I'll rip you apart myself!" He tensed his arms, ready to snap whatever measly bonds the intruder had used on him with vampiric strength. His eyes widened when he couldn't even make them creak. What the -

The man chuckled, kneeling his full weight over Astros' legs. With his pants half off he couldn't kick the other off, and the man had no problem balancing on his wiggling body. Hot breath landed on his neck, and a tongue licked at his jawline. 

"I know what you are...and I know how to handle brats like you." A hand came up to brush his hair behind his ear, and Astros shuddered at how casual the motion was. As if this were nothing to him.

"Y'know the whole neighborhood can hear you two fucking. Hear you two goin at it all hours of the night, just over and over." The hand stroked down his side now, towards his exposed ass. "And whaddya know, your little satyr friend goes and leaves you all alone. Unprotected. Ready for me."

Astros squeaked as that rough hand stroked the back of his balls, and he struggled until he was pushed again into the pillows, choking off his noises. "Look at you, you're already hard for me. You wanted this, didnt you, wanted someone to come in and make you scream." The man touched his aching cock, still hard and leaking from his earlier fantasies of Santiago. Astros groaned, the touch sending little shocks up his spine and the man laughed, reaching down to fist Astros' dick.

"You should be grateful I even found you."

The words sent a shock through Astros' body; a cold heavy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Grateful I know what you want, you little slut. You're so wet already."

Astros shook his head, trying to focus. The words...he felt a different pair of hands on him, a different voice crooning words to him. Lifetimes ago. He tensed, trying to focus. That was something else, some _one_ else; he tried to push them out but already he was slipping out of the scene, low grade tremors shaking his body.

A finger pushed into him and he cried out, suddenly terrified this time for something he didnt want to remember. 

Astros went blank, hiding his face into suddenly wet pillows and for a moment he heard nothing, only felt himself shaking and trembling.

"-ros? Astros baby, what's your color? Can you hear me; Astros, talk to me."

He squeezed his eyes shut, fangs gnawing at his lip. The voice was Santiago's, the hands familiar and warm. They'd talked about this, he'd _agreed_ to this. Goddammit what was his problem? He took in a shuddering breath, trying to push past the sudden discomforting his arms, the vague feeling of nausea roiling in his gut. He was ashamed to feel that he'd gone completely soft.

"Y-yellow?" He tried, but his voice sounded weak and shaky even to him. Astros hated it. "No, red. Red. I'm done, I want out, please."

Santiago was already backing off, hands moving up to his trapped arms. "Alright, I'm taking the restraints off. You feel that? They're coming off." It was just normal cotton rope around his hands, nothing he couldnt _actually_ break free of if he wanted, but Astros felt so much better when the loops loosened and then were removed, leaving his hands free.

He sat up quickly, and Santiago gently stood them both up so he could help him pull his pants back into place. Astros accepted without question the arms that came around him, holding him in a warm embrace. One hand came up to stroke his hair, fingers rubbing deep circles on his scalp.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean for that to happen." Astros couldn't look Santiago in the eye, curling himself over the shorter man so he could hide his face in his neck. He could still feel himself trembling.

"Shhh, you're fine baby, you're good." Santiago lead them back to the couch and pushed the dirty pillows to the floor, giving them space to curl up. Astros maneuvered himself so he was between the satyr and the backrest, and the feeling of it was so reminiscent of his coffin at home he felt relieved. Santiago was much better than just his coffin however, keeping up that same slow petting over his hair and shoulders. After a moment he reached up over his head to grab the water bottles on the side table; he'd prepared them in advance for the end of the scene, though Astros was sure neither of them had expected that to be so soon. He helped Astros drink, murmuring quietly to him that he'd done good, he was proud of him, all sorts of small praises that helped drive the shivers from his skin until he lay calm and sleepy in Santiago's arms.

How could he do that so easily, Astros thought dazedly. How did Santiago know just how to pet him into submission like this? He had been so scared...but it already felt more like a half forgotten nightmare; the worst parts of his life, chased away like a puff of smoke. Here he felt protected. Safe, even. He had only known this man a month, he barely knew him. But he couldn't deny the tight feeling blooming in his chest, the ridiculous urge to ask Santiago to hold him and kiss him until he fell asleep. Why?

The satyr's voice broke through his thoughts. "Still with me sweetheart?"

"...Mhm."

"You wanna tell me what happened? Was it too much? Tell em what you didn't like."

Astros hesitated. He really only did know this man for a month and he....he didn't want to tell him. He didnt want Santiago to know about it and he didn't want to _think_ about it, or relive it or any other shit that would put it into his mind again. He...didn't want Santiago to think less of him, as silly as it sounded. "It was...just too much. I got a little scared." He thought for a moment, then decided to at least give the other man a little bit of honesty. "I didn't like the name calling either."

"Turn off for you?"

Astros nodded, and Santiago made a thoughtful little humming noise, twirling a curl of Astros' hair around his fingers.

There was a moment of silence between then, and Astros grew a little awkward in the pause. "Listen, Santiago, I'm sorry, about-"

The other hushed him almost immediately. "It's good to use your words, baby, I _need_ you to use your words when you don't like what we're doing."

"I've liked everything else we've done," Astros grumbled a little resentfully, more at himself than anything else.

"That's good, baby, but when you're here I want you to have fun. I dont want to hurt you Astros, I want to make you feel good." 

Astros flushed hearing those words; he felt that warmth bloom in his chest again, and for some reason his eyes began to prickle. Stupid, he thought, thankful that Santiago couldn't see his face with it being hidden in the satyr's neck. He only came here when he wanted sex, he reminded himself. His addiction was purely physical and carnal in nature, even if Santiago was kind, and warm, and dulled every barb he had within himself with petting hands and praise for Astros' obedience. The satyr probably had many more playmates when Astros was not around, and he doubted Santiago could be anything less than kind and warm to them too. He probably held them in this way as well when they got scared, stroked their hair the same way as he was doing now. The stinging feeling in his eyes got stronger, and he clenched them shut tightly.

He was just being awful, he knew. Astros didnt deserve this man.

But whether or not Santiago had a hint toward his feelings, he still comforted Astros on that couch until even his bitter anger was nothing more than a dull ache he could ignore. Eventually the satyr moved them both to his wide bed, covering them in soft downy covers and blankets. Astros let him turn him onto his side and curl up behind him, so he could feel the wide expanse of Santiago's chest pressing against his back. He was still unused to falling asleep in such an open expanse after the snug enclosure of his coffin, but Santiago lulled him to sleep with his touch; stroking gently the soft skin of his thighs until he relaxed, rolling slow steady circles over the small pale hairs on his belly.

While he slept he did not dream. No past phantoms intruded, and all he could remember of his sleep was the feeling of being absolutely, undeniably safe.


End file.
